


A New Method

by helplessly_nonstop



Series: SamBucky Content! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Get Along Sweater, Sam and Bucky can't stop arguing, peter is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop
Summary: Sam and Bucky are arguing during a mission report so Tony decides to ask Peter for help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, sambucky
Series: SamBucky Content! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601644
Kudos: 53
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	A New Method

Sam Wilson has done plenty of bad shit in his life and of course, there’s been consequences with his decisions. But this is possibly the worst punishment he has endured. He and Bucky were giving the mission report but the two couldn’t seem to quit arguing long enough to explain what went down.

“No, we were going to infiltrate quietly until someone decided that he wasn’t going to wait.” Sam snapped, rolling his eyes. Bucky scoffed and insisted, “It was better than sneaking around the Hydra base like a bunch of mice scurrying.

“It’s better than charging in and getting killed right away! At least my plan made sure that we had a chance at living.” Sam replied, twisting to glare at the taller man. Bucky scoffed in return then pressed a finger into his chest as he bit out, “Clearly my plan worked, considering the fact that we’re still alive.” Steve and Tony watched as the two continued to argue, their volume beginning to rise before Tony turned to Peter, asking, “Hey kid, you said you had a solution to this shit?”

The young hero’s head nearly hit the table then he jerked up with a groggy look across his face before he realized what was going on. “Oh yeah, Mr. Stark! I started carrying it around in case we need it during missions!” Parker chirped, snatching his backpack off the floor. Sam and Bucky began inching closer to one another as they continued to argue more. The kid yanked the object yanked it out of his backpack and flattened it across the table before he stated, “My Aunt May started making me and MJ into one when we would argue and now, we don’t argue when we’re near her. Or at all, since Ned likes to tell on us.” Tony took the item off the table and studied it for a few moments before he turned to face the two men still bickering like children. Steve nodded in understanding

when Stark looked at him then gave a sharp whistle, ordering, “That’s enough! Arms out, now!” His best friends turned to stare at him then slowly raised their arms before Tony pushed it over their heads, forcing their arms into the respective sleeves. Sam and Bucky stared down at the sweater that they were now entangled in then Sam exclaimed, “What the hell is this supposed to be?! ‘Get along sweater’?! It’s not even my damn fault, he was the one who almost got us killed!”

“Because you just wanted to sneak in and out, that’s stupid!” Bucky snapped, beginning to struggle his way out of the sweater, only for the material to tighten. Peter gave a small laugh at the bewilderment across the two heroes’ faces then explained, “I wouldn’t struggle too much if I were you. That material just so happens to be special engineered to withstand super strength… I should know, I’m the one who made it.”

Sam frowned and turned to face Bucky briefly, a conversation happening silently between the two then they began inching towards the kid, who was smiling victoriously, but as they got closer, realization set in and Peter darted out of the conference room with a wobbling Sam and Bucky in their sweater, the ex-assassin shouting, “Get your ass back here, you little shit!”

The teenager slid down the staircase then grinned when he heard the heroes cursing as they made their way down the steps after him. Steve and Tony watched as the chaos unfolded then Steve glanced over at the older man and chimed, “Well, at least they’re working together.” Stark gave a slow nod then replied, “But at what cost?” Peter was now hanging from the ceiling, grinning like a madman as Sam and Bucky swiped at him, trying their damnedest to get the young hero down.

Twenty minutes passed and eventually they settled, muttering to themselves, then trekked back up the stairs, ready to give their report. Sam glared at Steve and snapped, “I swear to God, the next time that you and Tin Man decide that you’re going to argue over anything, I’ll stuff you two into this thing.” Thankfully, the two men had managed to get through the rest of the explanation of their mission and Tony glanced over at Peter, chiming, “Did good, kid. I wasn’t expecting it to actually work as well as it did.”

Parker grinned at the praise his mentor gave him then turned to Steve, asking, “What’d you think about my plan, Captain Rogers? Did my plan work good?” The Captain stared at the young hero and ruffled his hair fondly before he chimed, “Yeah, kid, the plan worked great. Didn’t Shuri give you a hand in the design?” Peter practically beamed at the mention of his science partner in crime then he exclaimed, “Yeah! Turns out Wakanda has great signal so we Skyped while I worked on the design and she sent me the material. Bucky turned to face Sam then stated, “I think we need to visit Wakanda and teach that little shit why she shouldn’t help Spider Boy.”

Sam nodded his agreement then glanced down at the sweater before he asked, “So how the hell do we get out of this thing?” Peter turned away from his conversation with Steve and Tony then hurried over to the heroes, pressing a button at the collar, allowing a zipper to be exposed down the middle of the sweater. Peter pulled it down then the sweater fell off their shoulders, allowing the two to be free. Wilson turned slowly then hissed, “You son of a bitch.”

Parker squeaked as the ex-soldier snatched him up by the front of his shirt then drug him close enough to where their noses brushed then hissed, “I suggest you sleep with one eye open, you little shit.” Barnes gave a sigh and laid a gentle hand on his partner’s shoulder before he suggested, “Maybe we should let the kid be. Just let him think that he’s safe long enough to forget about this little incident then the moment he does, we’ll make him regret it.” Peter gulped at the statement then said quietly, “I really don’t like that idea.” Sam smirked down at him and replied, “Good, you shouldn’t.”


End file.
